The Rain and Tears
by ShinonMaru
Summary: Kesedihan dan kehilangan. Itulah yang dirasakan Yinping sekarang, setelah kehilangan sang Ayah dan Kakak tercinta Yinping melanjutkan hidupnya bersama dengan kelopak bunga yang selalu sendirian, Zhu Ran. Di balik kesedihannya ada rasa yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan.
1. Rain

**Hay hay balik lagi ama Shinon. Jadi disini saya gk cuman bikin ff SMA Three Kingdom saja, tapi saya juga bikin ff OTP favorite saya! (walau sebenarnya lebih nge ship Guan Yinping ama Zhang Bao XD).**

 **Di ff kali ini saya sedikit mengikuti alur cerita yang ada di game, jadi mungkin beberapa ada yang tidak sama dengan yang ada di game.**

 **Disini kelihatan banget ya Zhu Ran OOC banget O.O, padahal saya gak ada niatan bikin Zhu Ran jadi psikopat gini tapi malahan keterusan... hehe... (maafkan).**

 **Jadi selamat membaca ^^/**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO DSB**

 **Dynasty Warrios milik Koei!**

* * *

 **The Rain and Tears**

 _Hujan..._

 _Hujan ini membuatku nyaman..._

 _Hujan ini membuatku lupa akan hal sesuatu..._

 _Hujan ini membuatku lupa dengan diriku sendiri..._

 _Hujan ini membuatku lupa dengan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi saat ini..._

 _Hujan ini membuat semua darah yang berceceran, di hapuskan dan di hanyutkan..._

 _Tetapi..._

 _Kenapa hujan ini membuatku memiliki firasat buruk?_

"Barisan musuh mulai terlihat. Serangan utama akan segera mereka luncurkan." Ternyata itu Kakak ketigaku yang sudah kembali dari pengintaiannya.

"Jadi, mereka tetap akan mengambil kastil ini. Aku khawatir akan ada banjir." Kata Kakak pertamaku sambil menopang dagunya.

"Itu sangat aneh, hanya karena Ayah tidak memberikan Jing Province kepada Wu mereka langsung marah. Begitu juga dengan penolakan Ayah tentang pernikahanku dengan anak dari pemimpin Wu itu." Kataku santai. Jujur saja aku tidak ingin menikahi anak dari _Tuan Harimau_ itu, dia bukan tipeku dan... aku tida suka dengan sifatnya itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Ayahku karena sudah menolak pernikahanku ini.

 _Tak_

Oh tidak, aku reflek. "ah... owwww..." aku segera membuang batu yang tidak sengaja aku patahkan ini.

"pfffttt... ahahahahaha." Bagus sekali Kakak-kakakku menertawaiku. Tapi, hei. Itu bukan salahku! Salahkan tempat duduk yang tua itu sampai-sampai aku mematahkan batu yang seharusnya sebagai ukiran tempat duduk tersebut.

"tenang saja, kita akan menang." Aku menatap Kakak keduaku walau dia tidak menatapku. Mendengar kata _menang_ aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan itu, entah kenapa. Karena hujan ini aku menjadi memiliki firasat buruk. "selama kita bersama, kita pasti bisa."

Aku segera berdiri dan menghampiri Ayah dan Kakak – kakakku, "aku harap kita semua selamat agar kita bisa terus bersama – sama!"

Kakak pertamaku alias Kak Ping mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu yang masih kecil ini."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dan jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku!" kesalku kepada Kakakku ini.

"Tenang saja Yinping, apa pun yang terjadi kami akan melindungimu." Ucap Kak Xing. Aku sangat senang dan nyaman mendengar itu, aku bersyukur memiliki saudara dan Ayah yang sangat perhatian denganku. Aku berharap, aku akan terus bersama dengan mereka semua selamaya... ya, selamanya...

"Ayah, ada apa? Kenapa diam saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" aku langsung menatap Ayahku saat Kak Suo bertanya kepada Ayah. Di lihat dari wajahnya dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak ingin memberitahukan hal itu kepada kami.

"Anak-anakku, kerhormatan kalian akan benar benar sangat di butuhkan. Aku harap, semua kekacauan ini segera berakhir dan aku mengandalkan kekuatan kalian semua." Ujarnya dengan tegas, kami semua mengangguk dan mengambil senjata kami masing-masing. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kuhembuskan secara perlahan, "aku pasti bisa!"

"Gerbang akan dibuka!"

Aku berlari ke barisan paling depan, disamping Kakak-kakakku. Kulihat dari wajah para prajurit menunjukan ekspresi yang gelisah dan takut. Mereka tahu kalau perang ini akan memakan banyak nyawa dan mereka pasti benar-benar memikirkan keluarga yang menunggu sang Ayah atau anak laki-laki mereka pulang dengan selamat. "jangan takut." Ucap kak Suo kepadaku. "aku tidak takut."

Gerbang pun terbuka...

Sebuah teriakan dan percikan darah... semuanya benar-benar sangat jelas di mataku! Benar-benar sangat kacau! Jadi seperti inikah berperang? Merebutkan sebuah wilayah saja membutuhkan banyak prajurit dan nyawa melayang. "jangan diam saja Yinping!" beruntung Kak Ping menyadarkanku yang sedang asyiknya memperhatikan peperangan ini. "jika kau hanya diam saja, musuh akan lebih mudah membunuhmu!" lanjut Kak Xing.

Benar.

Aku tidak boleh diam saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus-terusan menangis dan bergantung kepada Kakak-kakakku. Akan aku tunjukan sebagai putri dari _God of War._ "Hyaaaaaaat!" kuayunkan Dual-headed Maceku dan menghantam para officer – officer dengan armor warna biru dan merah ini. "menyingkirlah dari jalanku!"

Serangan demi serangan ku luncurkan ke wajah mereka. Mungkin saja aku menikmati perang ini karena ini adalah perang pertamaku.

"Hey nona muda, sepertinya kau tersesat ayo kemarilah aku akan menemanimu dan membuatmu nyaman."

 _Menjijikan._

Wajah mesumnya itu benar – benar membuatku kesal! Seperti itukah mereka memandang rendah seorang wanita? Menculik wanita dan di perlakukan seperti boneka yang hanya memenuhi hasrat nafsuh mereka.

"Maaf saja, kau berurusan dengan putri God of War!" aku segera menghantam kepala officer itu sampai kepala itu hancur seketika karena senjataku ini yang begitu lumayan besar dan keras.

"D-dia anak Dewa Perang!"

"Mereka berempat adalah anak-anak Dewa Perang! Hiiiiiiyyyyy!"

Ya, takutlah kalian.

"Kerja bagus Yinping, Ayah pasti sangat bangga padamu." Ucap Kak Xing. Kulihat dari kedua senjatanya yang seperti pisau besar tapi sangat lebar dan cocok di pakai terbang itu. Penuh dengan darah. Ya, darah segar. Awalnya aku sedikit jijik tapi aku berusaha untuk terbiasa. Dan ya... Dual Headed-Maceku juga penuh dengan darah.

"Huaaaaa! Banjir!"

Air mulai menghampiriku saat seorang prajurit meneriaki adanya banjir. "ugh... terpaksa kita harus meninggalkan kastil, semuanya! Kita mundur!" teriak Ayah sambil menaiki Red Hare. Aku dan Kakak-kakakku menaiki kuda kami masing-masing terkecuali dengan Kak Ping.

"Ayah pergilah! Aku akan menjaga kastil!"

"Kak Ping-" "Tidak Yinping! Pergilah bersama Ayah! Kau harus menjaganya, Ayah membutuhkanmu!" aku ingin sekali bersama Kak Ping tetapi dia menghentikanku hanya saja. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dia sendirian di kastil. "Ini, ambilah ikat kepalaku. Ini adalah janjiku."

"Pergilah, aku janji akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Kita harus cepat Yinping!" Kak Suo menarik tali kendali kudaku dan meninggalkan Kak Ping yang sudah masuk kedalam kastil sendirian dan tertutup.

"Maafkan aku... tetaplah selamat, anakku..." itulah yang di katakan Ayahku walau jarakku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Aku, Ayah dan kedua Kakakku terus menunggangi kuda kami, aku terus menghantamkan senjataku ke para prajurit di bawahku. Sampai di tengah perjalanan...

"Guan Yu! Kau pikir kau bisa pergi dengan bebas?! Akan kupastikan kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu!"

"Sebuah Ambush!? .. aku harus membereskan ini!"

Aku melompat dari kudaku dan membunuh semua prajurit yang mengahalangiku. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kakakku untuk tidak bertindak sendirian. Mungkin saja setelah ini sebuah ocehan akan keluar dari mulut Ayahku dan Kakak – kakakku.

SRET

"Ahk!"

Sial aku lengah!

"Berani sekali seorang gadis kecil bermain di tengah peperangan ini. Aku akan menghukummu agar kau sadar betapa menyeramkannya medan peperangan ini." Laki-laki sipit sialan ini, karenanya tangan kananku sampai tergores olehnya dah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

Dengan tangan kanan yang terluka ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjataku, jika saja aku kidal mungkin aku bisa menghancurkan kepala laki – laki sipit ini dengan tangan kiriku. Dan sialnya diriku ini, aku tersandung oleh mayat prajurit yang sudah aku bunuh tadi. "ugh..."

"Hyaaaaaatttt!" aku memejamkan mataku dan menunggu senjatanya yang tajam itu menusuk tubuhku ini... _aku tidak ingin mati!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aneh..._

 _Aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun..._

 _Apa mungkin aku tidak sadar dan tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya? Atau mungkin..._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat ada seorang pria besar di depanku, pandanganku sedikit buram tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat pandanganku lebih baik. Dan pria besar itu adalah. Ayahku.

"Ayah!"

"Berdirilah Yinping!" dia menangkis serangan pria sipit itu, dan mendorong pria itu beserta prajurit parajuritnya yang ada di belakangannya. _Hebat._

Aku berusaha bangun tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir, "Uuuggghhhh... a-aku tidak bisa...!" "Bertahanlah!" sontak, Kak Suo menggendongku dan mendudukiku di kudanya lalu diikuti oleh Kak Suo.

Kami segera kabur dari pasukan Ambush tadi, sedangkan diriku ini terkapar lemah karena darah banyak keluar dari tanganku, dan mungkin aku kehabisan darah. "m-maaf Kak..." ucapku lemah sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada Kak Suo.

"Simpan maafmu untuk nanti saja saat kita sudah pergi dari sini."

"Tuanku!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan... b-bahwa Tuan Guan Ping... tewas di kastil!"

 _A – apa...?_

"Dia tewas?!"

"Benar! Dia tewas bersamaan dengan officer Wei Pang De!"

 _Tidak... ini tidak mungkin..._

"Maafkan aku anakku... aku berjanji tidak akan membuat usahamu sia-sia..."

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, nafasku tidak beraturan, tubuhku mati rasa seperti terkena ribuan jarum. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku ini. "Kak Ping... hiks hiks..." aku menggenggam ikat kepalanya dengan erat, kau bohong Kak. Kau tidak menepati janjimu!

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan anak-anakku lagi! Semuanya! Kita harus segera kabur dari sini!"

Kabur... ya kita harus kabur dari sini... aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi cukup dengan Kak Ping aku tidak ingin kehilangan kedua Kakakku ini terutama Ayahku!

"Kita hampir sampai Ayah! Sebaiknya kita lari saja." Kak Xing melompat dari kudanya dan memimpin di depan. Sedangkan Red Hare tetap bersama Ayah walaupun Ayah tidak menungganginya.

"Yinping apa kau bisa lari? Jika tidak aku bisa menggendongmu." Tanya Kak Suo.

Aku menggeleng, "tenang saja Kak selama kakiku masih bisa kugunakan, aku bisa berlari!" jawabku dengan tatapan yang sangat yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan di sampingmu jadi berhati – hatilah." Kugunakan ikat kepala Kak Ping untuk menutupi luka di tangan kananku ini, walau tubuhku sedikit lemah karena kekurangan banyak darah. Aku harus bertahan! Untuk melindungi Ayah dan kedua Kakakku!

* * *

 **Zhu Ran's POV**

Hujan ini tidak berhenti juga, jika saja tidak hujan mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Fire Attack untuk membakar para prajurit – prajurit Shu itu. Tapi karena hujan ini berguna untuk Serangan Banjir jadi apa boleh buat.

"Pasukan Guan Yu telah terlihat!"

"Bersiaplah untuk penyerangan! Kali ini akan aku ambil kepalanya itu!" ternyata tuan Lu Meng bisa menyeramkan juga, aku heran kenapa Lu Xun sangat menghormatinya. Guru dan murid...

"Hey Zhu Ran! Jangan bengong seperti itu kita harus bersiap – siap."

"Ah Lu Xun kau mengagetkanku saja, aku tidak bengong. Ini saja aku sedang mempersiapkan panah-panahku." Akuku sambil mempersiapkan panah. "sangat membosankan tidak ada Fire Attack."

"Mau bagaimana lagi disini hujan, tetapi kita bisa menggunakan hujan untuk Serangan Banjir." Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan kedua pedangnya itu.

"Baiklah, karena Guan Yu di jaga oleh Mi Fang dan Fu Shiren. Kita harus mengalahkan mereka berdua." Aku segera berlari menuju Mi Fang dan Fu Shiren bersama Lu Xun.

"Itu pasukan Wu! Kita harus menjaga tuan Guan Yu apapun yang terjadi!" maaf saja tapi kau harus mati disini.

Aku membidik kaki Mi Fang dan kulepas tali busurku dan tepat sasaran! "Ada kata terakhir Mi Fang?" ku todongkan panahku ke wajah Mi Fang yang terlihat ketakutan itu, "Hi-hiiiiiyyy! Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan lakukan apa saja! Aku akan membantu kalian membunuh Guan Yu...!" berkhianat saat kematian sudah tiba, maaf saja aku tidak sebaik yang kau ki-

"Berhenti Zhu Ran!" tiba – tiba tuan Lu Meng menghentikanku, oh ayolah! Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menancapkan panahku ke kepala pengecut ini. "jangan bunuh dia, kita bisa gunakan dia untuk mengecoh Guan Yu."

"A-apa? T-tapi 'kan-"

"Itu benar Zhu Ran, kita bisa gunakan Mi Fang dan Fu Shiren untuk mengecoh Guan Yu. Aku sudah memperintahkan Fu Shiren untuk berjaga di gerbang yang ada di Utara." Ucap Lu Xun.

"Cih..." desisku, aku segera menurunkan panahku dan membiarkan Mi Fang berdiri, "kau dengar? Sekarang pergilah dan laksanakan!"

"Ada apa Zhu Ran? Sepertinya belakangan ini kau terlihat emosian apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Lu Xun kepadaku.

"Aku tidak apa – apa hanya ingin membunuh..." jawabku sedikit menyeringai.

"Baiiiiikkklaaaaahh..."

"Ayo kita kembali dan menunggu Guan Yu, lalu kau boleh membunuh sesukamu Zhu Ran." Perintah Tuan Lu Meng.

Aku segera kembali dan menunggu pasukan Guan Yu, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memanah para officer officer itu dan merasakan darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu, ya walaupun aku menggunakan panah jadi tidak bisa melihat darah segar keluar dari tubuh. Tapi aku punya cara agar darah segar itu keluar.

"Mereka sudah dekat!"

"Baiklah ini dia... dan SEKARANG!" "Guan Yu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, akan kubunuh kau dan kupenggal kepalamu!"

Maaf saja tetapi akulah yang akan memenggal kepalanya. "jadi dia yang di juluki _God of War_? Heh... boleh juga... jenggot yang sangat panjang." Aku berlari dengan cepat sambil memanah semua officer yang ada di depanku, tidak hanya memanah. Setelah memanah aku tekan panah itu sampai dalam dan kutarik. Kurasakan darahnya yang segar itu keluar.

 _Monster!_

 _Dia monster!_

Ya, teruslah panggil aku monster. Monster yang membunuh teman – teman dan keluargamu, membakar mereka semua dan menikmati teriakan mereka. "Gyahahahaha! Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"

"D-dia monster... GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Menyenangkan! Menyenangkan sekali! Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan?! Aku suka ini! Baiklah, cukup bersenang – senangnya. Sekarang waktunya mengincar kepala _God of War._

"P-perempuan itu sangat kuat...!"

"Padahal dia seorang perempuan dan badannya tidak terlalu besar tapi kenapa dia sekuat itu?!'

"Dia adalah puteri _God of War_!"

Perempuan? Ternyata _God of War_ memiliki anak perempuan, menarik juga. Jarang – jarang ada seorang perempuan di medan pertempuran ini. Itu berati dia sangat kuat. "Baiklah kita lihat seberapa kuat perempuan itu." Aku membersihkan jalur yang ada di depanku. Berlari dengan cepat sambil tertawa, begitu antusiasnya diriku bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

Dan- "Wow! Hampir saja!" jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menghindar mungkin saja aku sudah tertiban oleh prajurit busuk itu.

"Heeeyaaaat!"

Rambut panjang berwarna hitam, bibirnya yang semerah darah walau tidak teralu mirip, wajahnya yang mungil dan... imut. Jadi seperti ini puteri _God of War_. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan tertarik dengan perempuan ini. "jadi kau puteri _God of War?_ " kucoba mengajak dia berbicara.

Dengan wajah terkejut dia menjawab, "apa maumu?!"

"Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa puteri _God of War_ , ternyata secantik ini." "kau tahu? Aku disini untuk mengincar kepala Ayahmu." Ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Jika kau ingin mengincar kepala Ayahku, incar dulu kepalaku!" boleh juga nyalinya itu, "Baik. Jika itu maumu." Aku menggenggam panahku dan berlari kearahnya secepat angin, wajah kami sangat dekat mungkin hanya 5-7 cm. Mata yang sangat indah... tetapi sayang sekali kau harus mati dengan kepala menggelinding. "Matilah..."

Ku ayunkan tanganku untuk menggorok lehernya itu-

DUAAAKK!

 _A-apa!? Seperti ada yang menendangku! Siapa yang berani menendangku!?_

Aku terpental sangat jauh sampai – sampai badanku terbentur batu yang sangat besar, "Aaarrggghhh!" darah mengalir dari kepalaku dan mulutku mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. "S-sial! Seberapa kuat tendangan orang itu...!?" karena tendangan orang itu, tubuhku seperti sudah hancur dan mati rasa.

"Zhu Ran! Kau baik – baik saja?!"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk, "tenang saja Lu Xun. Ini tidak seberapa, dan sepertinya tulangku ada yang patah."

"sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, pasukan Guan Yu sudah mundur dan sisanya kita serahkan kepada Tuan Lu Meng dan Tuan Xiahou Dun." Lu Xun membantuku berdiri. "Hah... aku ingin kepala _dia_."

* * *

 **Guan Yinping's POV**

"T-terima kasih Kak Suo..." ucapku sambil berlari, "Sama – sama Yinping. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati – hati."

Aku sangat terkejut saat _orang itu_ benar – benar ingin memenggal kepalaku, gerakannya sangat cepat sampai – sampai aku tidak sempat untuk mengelak. Tetapi dia sangat menyeramkan... kami berlari dan terus berlari. Red Hare terus di sampingku dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Ayah begitu juga dengan anak – anaknya. "Red Hare..."

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI GUAN YU!"

"Ugh...!"

"AYAH!"

Aku menyaksikan Ayah terkena panah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, sangat nyata... benar-benar sangat NYATA. Kami bertiga langsung melindungi Ayah, tetapi terlambat! Kita sudah terkepung dengan pasukan Wu dan Wei dan di depan kami berdirilah Lu Meng dan Xiahou Dun.

"Ayah, serahkan ini semua kepadaku!" Kak Suo mendahului Ayah, "Tidak Suo! Kalian bertiga pergilah..."

"TIDAK AYAH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU! KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI BERSAMA-SAMA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin dan mungkin saja pasukan Wu dan Wei mendengarnya.

"Yinping... kau harus tetap hidup... pergilah bersama Kakak-kakakmu, Xing. Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu. Sampaikan kepada saudaraku 'maaf'."

"Ya..."

"Tidak Ayah... tidak!" aku ingin mendekati Ayahku tetapi Kak Suo menahanku dan menyeretku untuk kabur.

"PERGILAH ANAK-ANAKKU! TERUSLAH HIDUP!"

"TIDAAAAAKKK! AYAAAAHH!"

Hal terakhir yang kulihat dari Ayahku, dia berdiri mencabut panah dari perutnya. Dan maju menghabisi pasukan Wu dan Wei.

Dan...

Sebuah perkataan yang terakhir yang kudengar adalah...

"Waktumu sudah habis, Guan Yu."

 **Normal's POV**

Di balik kesenangan membunuhnya itu ada kesedihan yang sangat dirasakan oleh Zhu Ran, melihat tangisan seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Mungkin dia tidak ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan karena dia merasa tadi _bukan dirinya._

"Akhirnya aku membunuh Guan Yu dengan tanganku sendiri." Zhu Ran menatap pria dengan penutup mata di kirinya. "sekarang hanya tinggal anak – anaknya saja, kudengar Master Pang De tewas bersamaan dengan anak pertama Guan Yu."

"Apa kita harus mengejar mereka?" Semua mata tertuju pada Zhu Ran, ada yang terkejut melihat Zhu Ran dan ada juga yang jijik. "kenapa?"

"Kau ini tidak sadar diri Zhu Ran? Kau berlumuran darah seperti itu." Lu Meng memarahi Zhu Ran, "sana bersihkan dirimu dulu! Aku tidak mau di kapal ada bau darah."

Zhu Ran menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memang dia melihat dirinya yang begitu memprihatikan karena penuh dengan darah prajurit – prajurit yang telah ia bunuh. Tetapi dia tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Tiga anak _God of War_ terus berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit dan kesedihan mereka, terutama sang anak bungsu Yinping. Dia tidak kuat menahan tangisannya karena harus kehilangan dua orang yang dia cintai.

"Cepatlah Yinping! Mereka semakin dekat!" teriak Guan Suo bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan dan besarnya suara petir, Yinping tidak terlalu jelas apa yang di katakan oleh Kakaknya.

Pikirannya kacau, nafasnya terengah-engah... dia merasa tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

"Itu mereka!"

"Kyaaaa!" karena jalanan licin membuat Yinping terpeleset. "Yinping!" Guan Suo dan Guan Xing ingin menolong Yinping, tapi karena banyak prajurit Wu dan Wei disekitar mereka, mereka terpaksa harus mengalahkan para prajurit itu. Sementara Yinping berusaha bangun dengan kakinya yang sehabis terkilir.

Beberapa prajurit Wei ingin menyerbu Yinping, tetapi Red Hare segera menseruduk prajurit itu dan melindungi Yinping. "Red Hare!" Yinping pun bangkit dan menunggangi Red Hare. "Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian para prajurit itu agar Kak Xing dan Kak Suo selamat." "Hey orang – orang bodoh! Ayo serang aku!"

"Yinping! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" teriak Guan Xing.

"Maaf Kakak, tetapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi... sekarang, giliranku untuk melindungi kalian semua. Hiyat!" Yinping pun pergi menuju hutan.

Di hutan, Yinping menunggangi Red Hare dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Karena ranting-ranting dan batang pohon yang begitu tajam. Wajah, tangan dan kaki Yinping penuh dengan goresan. Terutama dengan baju hijaunya penuh dengan sobekan.

"Panah dia!"

Puluhan panah tertuju kepadanya, banyak panah yang mengenai Red Hare tetapi Red Hare terus berlari dan membawa puteri Tuannya pulang dengan selamat.

"AAAHHKKK!" sayangnya sebuah panah menegenai tangan kanannya, hampir mengenai luka yang ia terima dari officer Wei yang sipit itu. Yinping pun terjatuh dari Red Hare sampai kepalanya terbentur walau tidak terlalu keras. "kepalaku..."

Red Hare berhenti dan mendekati Yinping, "panah ini..." Yinping berusaha mencabut panah yang menancap di tangan kanan, secara perlahan... dan semakin kuat, "AAAAAAAAHHHHKKKK!" teriakan kesakitannya itu membuat para prajurit Wei tertarik. Dan akhirnya panah itu tercabut dari tangannya, dia harus menahan pendaharaan dari tangannya itu karena dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggangimu Red Hare..." Yinping mengelus kepala Red Hare, "Larilah... carilah Kakak-kakakku..." Red Hare berlari kearah lain membuat para prajurit Wei lebih memilih untuk mengejar Red Hare.

Dengan derasnya hujan, Yinping terkapar lemah sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Putus asa dan menangis. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ayah... hiks... hiks..."

 _TERUSLAH HIDUP!_

"Benar... aku tidak boleh mati... aku harus tetap hidup..." Yinping pun bangkit walaupun harus terjatuh beberapa kali tapi dia terus berusaha. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, berjalan sendirian, berjalan tanpa ada canda tawa. Terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai hujan berhenti.

"Hujan berhenti..." gumamnya sambil menatap langit, "persetan kau hujan... jika saja tidak hujan mungkin tidak akan ada Serangan Banjir... dan keluargaku akan selamat..."

Yinping melanjutkan jalannya, dia pun melihat ada sesuatu yang bersinar dan mengalir di depannya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan benar. Itu adalah laut. Yinping mendekati laut tersebut dan duduk di tepi laut, membersihkan lukanya dengan air laut.

"Ah... benar – benar sakit..." Yinping meringis kesakitan, menahan luka yang dia terima. "ikat kepala Kak Ping..." Yinping melepas ikatan berwarna hijau yang digunakan untuk menutupi lukanya, menatap ikat kepala itu beberapa detik dan meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks... hiks... HUWAAAAAA!" menangis sekuat yang ia bisa agar dunia tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang bisa mendengar suara tangisannya itu dan membuat dirinya terancam.

Yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah.

Kehilangan.


	2. Monster?

**Hai hai~~/ akhirnya FF satu ini update juga setelah sekian lama Shinon tinggal /di sleding Zhao Yun**

 **Oke selamat membaca~**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, HARSH WORD**

* * *

Setelah pertempuran Fan Castle, Guan Yinping harus merelakan kepergian Kakak dan Ayah tercintanya. Dia pun terpisah dari Guan Xing dan Guan Suo saat di kejar oleh pasukan Wei. Di tepi laut Guan Yinping membersihkan lukanya walaupun sangat perih dia harus menahannya.

"Aaaaahhhkkkk! S-sakit..."

Di lain tempat, Zhu Ran sedang membersihkan dirinya awalnya dia malas untuk mandi tetapi jika bukan karena mulut cerewetnya Lu Xun dia sudah berada di kapal dengan kondisi berlumuran darah. Zhu Ran pun mendengar suara perempuan sedang kesakitan sekaligus menangis. Karena penasaran Zhu Ran segera menghampiri asal suara itu.

"Siapa disana?!"

Guan Yinping pun terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan Zhu Ran, "K-kau!?" Yinping ketakutan saata _monster_ itu berada di depannya, orang yang hampir membunuhnya sekarang berada di depannya.

"Dilihat dari pakaianmu sepertinya kau dari Shu." Zhu Ran mendekati Yinping, tetapi Yinping mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit takut dan tajam. "Jangan mendekat!" "Menjauhlah dariku, MONSTER!"

Dengan wajah bingung, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Karena kau... tidak karena kalian... aku harus kehilangan Ayah dan juga Kakakku!" karena bebatuan licin, Yinping pun terpeleset dan tercebur ke laut. "Kyaaaaaa!"

"Ah! Sial!" Zhu Ran pun terpaksa menyelamatkan Yinping yang tenggelam.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Hah... hah..."

"Baiklah nona, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau takut denganku dan sepertinya kau pernah bertemu denganku. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi di waktu sebelumnya." Zhu Ran duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya begitu juga dengan Yinping.

Yinping tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zhu Ran dia hanya menatap Zhu Ran dengan tajam, Zhu Ran tau Yinping tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "hah... kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku yang menemukanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jikalau kau ditemukan oleh pasukan Wei atau... yang lainnya, mungkin saja kau akan langsung dibunuh atau... dijadikan sebagai pemenuh nafsuh mereka." jelas Zhu Ran membuat mata Yinping terbelalak, dia segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan kau juga akan melakukan itu!"

Dengan marah, Zhu Ran menarik rambut panjang Yinping. "JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MEREKA BRENGSEK!"

"AHK! SAKIT! L-LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN SIALAN!" Yinping meringis kesakitan dan memohon ampun agar di lepaskan. Tapi, Zhu Ran yang sudah _berubah_ menjadi _orang lain_. Tidak melepaskan Yinping malah... mungkin saja menikmati.

"Boleh saja Nona... tapi, kau harus memohon dan mengatakan _'aku mohon Tuan Zhu Ran lepaskan aku'_ dan aku akan melepasmu." Zhu Ran sedikit membukukkan badannya agar dia bisa mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Yinping.

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara seperti itu kepada bajingan tengik seperti kau!" "lebih baik aku mati tenggelam di laut tadi dari pada memohon kepada kau!"

Ekspresi Zhu Ran berubah, "dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja." Zhu Ran segera memukul belakang Yinping agar dia pingsan. "istirahatlah, Nona..." Zhu Ran menggendong Yinping dan membawanya ke kapal.

"Hey Zhu Ran, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun. "seorang perempuan dari Shu." Jawabnya datar. Lu Xun memperhatikan perempuan yang digendong oleh Zhu Ran. Awalnya dia sedikit tidak percaya karena perempuan yang di bawa oleh Zhu Ran adalah puteri _God of War_ tetapi setelah di teleti lagi ternyata dugaan Lu Xun tidaklah salah.

"Kau membawa puteri _God of War,_ itu tidak buruk." "Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa dia kedalam kapal, dilihat-lihat dia terluka dan basah kuyup seperti itu. Dan juga pakailah bajumu, kau tidak ingin kan ada kesalah pahaman jika kau bawa dia dengan tidak memakai baju." Lu Xun pun masuk kedalam kapal duluan, sedangkan Zhu Ran menurunkan Yinping dan memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam kapal, banyak sekali prajurit – prajurit yang selamat, ada yang terluka, ada yang tidur dan ada yang berteriak kesakitan karena salah satu tangan mereka terpotong. "wow Tuan Zhu Ran anda membawa barang yang sangat bagus." Salah satu prajurit mendekati Zhu Ran dan memperhatikan Yinping, hampir saja Yinping disentuh jika Zhu Ran tidak mengancam mereka, "Jangan sentuh dia, jika kalian menyentuhnya akan aku pastikan tanganmu itu sama dengan tangan temanmu disana." Ancam Zhu Ran dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu. "B-baik maafkan kami..."

"Ah Zhu Ran, kau sudah disini rupanya. Cepat kita bawa dia ke dokter dia harus dioba-"

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati dia."

"Nona Lianshi!" Lu Xun memberi hormat.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengobatinya, kita bisa menyuruh dokter untuk mengobati lukanya."

"Ini adalah keinginanku." Tegas Lianshi kembali, "Sekarang bawa dia ke kamar."

Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung lalu Zhu Ran melaksanakan perintah dari Lianshi, Zhu Ran meniduri Yinping di kasur dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lianshi ingin membuka pakaian Yinping tetapi dia terhenti dan menatap Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Sekarang keluarlah!" Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran langsung memberi hormat dan segera keuar dari kamar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau nona Lianshi bisa seseram itu." Zhu Ran menyender ke tembok. "tapi kenapa nona Lianshi harus melakukan itu? Kita kan bisa saja menyuruh dokter untuk mengobati perempuan itu.

"Aku rasa karena dia adalah anak _God of War_? Tunggu, kau tidak tahu namanya? Dan... jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu alasan misi ini? " tanya Lu Xun. Zhu Ran hanya menggeleng kepalanya, Lu Xun pun mengehala nafas dan sedikit sabar dengan sahabatnya ini. Dia sudah mengenal betul dengan Zhu Ran yang memiliki sifat yang dingin dan cuek ini, begitu juga dengan kepribadian gandanya. "Zhu Ran... aku tahu kau ini tidak suka bergaul atau... bersosialisasi, tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu sedikit tentang misi ini."

"Baiklah Tuan Penasehat. Beritahu aku, kenapa Master Lu Meng begitu nafsuhnya ingin membunuh _God of War_?" Zhu Ran melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Lu Xun dengan serius.

"Seharusnya Jing Province itu adalah milik Tuan Sun Quan tetapi Guan Yu menolak untuk memberi Provinsi itu. Begitu pun dengan _perjodohan_ yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Guan Yu." Jelas Lu Xun. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan _perjodohan_?" Zhu Ran memotong pembicaraan Lu Xun.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Tuan Sun Quan ingin menjodohkan puteri Guan Yu dengan anaknya, tetapi Guan Yu menolaknya."

Zhu Ran pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit memikirkan Guan Yinping, entah mengapa dia merasa _bersyukur_ perjodohan itu di tolak oleh Guan Yu. "baguslah..." gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

 _Cekrek!_

"Nona Lianshi." Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran memberi hormat.

Lianshi memasang wajah sedih, "luka – lukanya sangat banyak dan dalam... begitu juga dengan luka di tangan kanannya... tapi aku sangat salut padanya dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan lukanya itu." Lianshi menatap Zhu Ran. "bisakah kau menjaganya. Zhu Ran?"

"Sesuai dengan perintah Nona akan saya laksanakan."

"Ini pasti berat baginya... di usianya yang masih muda dia harus kehilangan keluarganya..." dengan nada sedih dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." Belum melangkah, Lu Xun sudah di cegah oleh Zhu Ran dengan tatapan yang sudah di tebak oleh Lu Xun bahwa Zhu Ran ingin mengatakan _'mau kemana?'_. "aku harus memberi laporan kepada Tuan Sun Quan, dia pasti sudah menungguku."

"Dan juga Zhu Ran." "Jangan yang berbuat aneh – aneh." Lu Xun pun berlalu meninggalkan Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal mencoba mencerna perkataan Lu Xun. Dia segera memasuki kamar dan melihat Yinping yang sedang pulasnya tertidur.

* * *

 **Zhu Ran's POV**

Aku duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan di samping tempat tidur tersebut yang sudah di pakai oleh Nona Lianshi tadi. Walaupun sedikit bergoyang karena berada di kapal, aku mencoba untuk membiasakan diri.

Kuperhatikan perempuan yang terkapar lemah di tempat tidur ini, banyak sekali perban yang di berikan oleh Nona Lianshi. Harus kukagumi seorang Istri Tuan Sun Quan ternyata bisa melakukan seperti ini. Dia bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat.

"Emmmm..."

Wah, sepertinya dia sudah mau sadar. Mungkin.

"Ayah... Kakak... jangan... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Dia pasti sedang bermimpi buruk, kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membangunkannya hanya karena dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Pasti sangat berat ya bagimu..." gumamku, aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Memang sangat cantik dan imut tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik..

"Monster..."

Huh?

"Pergi kau monster!"

Dia bilang monster?

Monster

Monster

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _Monster_

 _MONSTER!_

Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan!

Aku memegang erat kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku. Kenapa... kenapa rasanya sakit sekali!?

Rasanya sekelilingku menjadi hitam, semuanya menghintam. Hanya ada... Api.

" _Aku hanya ingin membunuh..."_

" _D-dia monster... GYAAAAAAAAA!"_

" _ANAK SEPERTIMU LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA!"_

" _ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA!"_

" _Kau... Kau pembunuh... PEMBUNUH!"_

" _KAU BUKAN TEMANKU! KAU PEMBUNUH!"_

" _KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU?! KENAPAAA?!"_

" _BUNUH DIA ZHU RAN! CEPAT BUNUH DIA!"_

" _Ran-"_

" _Zhu Ran—"_

"ZHU RAN!"

Hah!

"Hah... hah... Lu-Lu Xun?"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Apa-" Aku melihat sekelilingku, ternyata aku masih di kamar perempuan tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku berpindah tempat duduk di bawah dan bersender di tembok kamar ini. Seharusnya aku duduk di kursi yang dekat tempat tidur tapi kenapa aku disini?

"Lu Xun... a-aku..."

"Sudahlah." Dia memegang pundak kananku, "kita sudah sampai, ayo berkemas dan bangunkan perempuan itu." Aku dan Lu Xun menatap seorang perempuan yang sedang pulasnya tidur di tempat tidur berkayu itu.

"Kalau bisa ikat saja tangannya agar dia tidak macam-macam, tapi... jangan berlebihan ya." Lu Xun segera beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar ini. Baiklah aku berusaha mencerna perkataan si pintar satu ini.

Aku segera bangun dan mendekati perempuan ini dan. Aku tidak memperdulikan mimpiku tadi, "Hey... ayo bangun."

Tidak ada respon.

"Hey! Bangun!"

Dan tidak ada respon juga. Sumpah, rasanya aku ingin sekali menggunakan caraku untuk membangunkan Lu Xun. Tapi karena dia seorang wanita mana mungkin aku harus menggunakan cara itu.

"Emmm..." oh sudah bangun rupanya.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan berusaha membenarkan penglihatannya, "Kakak... apa aku kesiangan lagi?"

"Maaf... Kakakmu tidak ada disini..." Akuku.

Suasana pun menjadi hening, dia tidak berbicara dan akupun tidak berbicara. Dia hanya menatap sebuah ikatan kepala berwarna hijau bisa dibilang sangat kotor karena ada bekas darahnya. Lama kelamaan sebuah air jatuh ke tangannya. "Benar... Kakak tidak ada disini... begitu juga dengan Ayah... tidak ada... Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Tanpa satu kata apapun, aku langsung mengikat kedua tangannya itu walau dia sedikit memberontak. "aku tidak ingin Tuanku lama menunggu."

* * *

 **Guan Yinping's POV**

Orang ini. Apa dia tidak di ajarkan sopan santun? Sampai-sampai terhadap wanita dia sekasar ini. Tapi, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa... kenapa aku berada di tempat musuh? Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan pengkhianat?

"Hey! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?!" akuku dengan kesalnya menarik dia kembali.

"Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit?" kini dia mulai menatapku dengan tatapan yang dingin-tak ada perasaan. "untuk apa aku harus tenang dengan orang seperti kau?!"

Dia hanya membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkah sambil menarikku layaknya seekor sapi. Aku melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali yang memperhatikanku sampai-sampai ada seorang prajurit yang berusaha menggodaku. Kami berdua pun keluar dari kapal, aku berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya matahari yang terik ini, dan. Butuh waktu untuk membiasakan mataku ini sampai-sampai ketika kubuka mataku... aku benar-benar terkejut.

Bendera Wu..

Kenapa... kenapa aku harus berada disini... kenapa aku harus berada di tempat musuh... harusnya. Harusnya aku berada di Shu bersama kedua Kakakku! Kakiku mati rasa, nafasku tidak beraturan, pendengaranku tidak begitu jelas, aku... aku...

"Kenapa..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa... kenapa... KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI!?" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai aktivitas para orang Wu terhenti dan mata mereka tertuju padaku. "KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSAMA PENGKHIANAT SEPERTI KALIAN! KENAPA!"

"Dia orang Shu?"

Dilihat dari warna pakaiannya harusnya iya."

"Tunggu, aku kenal perempuan itu."

"Dia puteri _God of War_ bukan?"

Aku menatap tajam orang yang berada di depanku ini, orang yang berusaha membunuhku. "lepaskan aku!" dia hanya menatapku seperti orang yang ingin tahu lebih banyak, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan cara menatapku ini. Seolah-olah aku seperti patung yang hanya menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Jika aku melepasmu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menghajarku?"

"Lebih dari itu!"

Lalu, datanglah seorang pria dengan gagahnya menghampiri kami berdua. Dengan pakaian layaknya pemimpin sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Aku arahkan pandanganku kepadanya, dan benar saja. Dia adalah Emperor Wu, Sun Quan.

"Tuan." Laki-laki yang memegang tali untuk mengikatku segera memberi hormat padanya— "kau puteri Tuan Guan Yu?"

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyangka salah satu Officerku menangkapmu dan aku salut padamu karena perempuan seperti kau sudah ikut berperang." Ucapnya, "aku akan memberikanmu pelayanan yang layak sebagai puteri _God of War._ Sampai aku memutuskan kau di bebaskan."

Apa? Maksudmu aku disini sebagai tahanan?

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu memutuskan persekutuan ini?!" tanyaku dengan lantangnya kepada _Tuan Harimau_ ini.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan saat pertempuran di Fan Castle?"

"Padahal... alasan Ayah tidak ingin memberikan Jing Province... untuk menyerang Wei..."

"Apa?"

Kini aku menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ayah sudah berjanji menggunakan Jing Province untuk menyerang Wei! Untuk menyerang Fan Castle! Tapi kenapa kau malah bekerja sama dengan Wei?!" setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan lantang ini, dia sama sekali tidak berkutik. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang tersambar petir. Jika saja seorang perempuan _paruh baya_ yang berada di samping tidak menyadarkannya dia akan terus-terusan seperti itu sampai hujan mau turun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lianshi... Zhu Ran... aku serahkan dia kepadamu..." dia pun berlalu tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan, laki-laki yang di panggil Zhu Ran ini menghalangiku saat aku ingin berbicara dengan Sun Quan karena dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Minggir!"

"Tuanku menyerahkan kau kepadaku, jadi jangan harap kau-"

"Zhu Ran!"

"Ya, Nona Lianshi?"

"Aku ingin kau membawa dia ke kastil dan berikan dia kamar yang layak, aku TIDAK ingin kau memperlakukan dia seperti seorang tahanan. Mengerti?"

"Baik Nona."

"Lu Xun aku serahkan pengawasan kepadamu."

Entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai dengan _bibi_ yang di panggil Nona Lianshi tersebut, dia sangat cantik dan terlihat sekali sosok seorang Ibu. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa Ibuku. "kerjaanku bertambah lagi mengurusi _hewan ternak._ "

"Permisi?"

Zhu Ran menatapku, "tentu saja kau. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu." Dia menarik tali pengikatku dengan kasar sampai-sampai aku hampir terjatuh.

"Zhu Ran... lembutlah sedikit..." terima kasih kau yang bernama Lu Xun _mungkin,_ sudah mengingatkan teman brengsekmu ini. "maaf dengan sikapnya ini. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Lu Xun. Bolehkah kami berdua tahu siapa namamu?"

"Guan... Yinping..." jawabku sedikit ragu.

Orang yang bernama Lu Xun tersenyum ramah, "salam kenal Yinping semoga kita bisa akrab." Kujawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku melihat sekeliling yang begitu ramai dengan barang-barang yang di keluarkan dari kapal. Mulai dari persenjataan, kuda, mayat dan... sebuah kotak. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan isi kotak yang sekarang aku perhatikan ini, tapi—perasaanku ingin sekali tahu apa isi kotak itu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu isi kotak itu?" Zhu Ran mengetahui diriku yang sedang fokus terhadap kotak yang membuat diriku penasaran ini. Aku menatap Zhu Ran sedikit khawatir dan tebak ekspresi apa yang ia tunjukan padaku. Tepat sekali, sebuah senyuman yang sangat menyeramkan menurutku—

"Kepala Ayahmu dan Kakakmu."

DEG

"Dan, kau tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan kepala mereka?" "Kami akan menggantung kepala mereka di tengah kota..."

Tidak... tidak... jangan... jangan! Jangan lakukan kepala mereka seperti itu!

"Zhu Ran! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu!?"

"Memang kenapa? Itu memang benar."

"Tapi Ran-" "Sudahlah Lu Xun, kau tidak usah ikut campur. Perempuan ini milikku sekarang."

Sekarang, aku berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Kamar ini masih terlihat bagus walau _kelihatannya_ menjadi kamar _gudang._ Ada satu tempat tidur, meja dengan sebuah kursi seperti meja belajar, vas bunga yang tidak terawat, satu lemari dan jendela dengan penghalang.

Bisa kubilang, ini tidak buruk.

"Ini kamarmu sekarang." Zhu Ran melepas ikatan tanganku, "penjaga disini ketat, jangan harap kau bisa kabur." Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar—

Kutahan dia dengan menarik bajunya, "Tunggu! K-kepala Ayah... dan Kakakku... aku mohon jangan..."

"Aku tidak bisa janji." Dia pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Aku terdiam di tempat selama beberapa detik, di kepalaku terisi dengan penuh banyak pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran: _'apa yang terjadi dengan Kak Suo dan Kak Xing?' 'apa mereka baik-baik saja?' 'bagaimana denganku..?' 'apa aku akan baik-baik saja disini..' 'atau... aku akan seperti Ayah dan Kak Ping?'_

Tiba-tiba, air mengalir keluar dari mataku membasahi kedua pipiku. Benar, aku sendirian.. Aku sendirian disini.. tidak ada lagi canda tawa bersama Kakak-Kakakku, tidak ada lagi yang mengelus kepalaku, tidak ada lagi... tidak ada lagi... tidak ada lagi... tidak ada lagi...

"Hiks... hiks..."

 _Sendirian._

 _Aku sendirian sekarang.._

* * *

 **Zhu Ran's POV**

Setelah pertempuan di Fan Castle, tubuhku benar-benar sangat lelah dan sakit semua karena tendangan dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Aku tidak sabar untuk menemui tempat tidur kesayanganku ini, tidak ada yang lebih nyama selain tempat tidurku ini.

"Hey, Zhu Ran." Oh ayolah, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku akan sampai ke kamarku ini. "Ada apa lagi Lu Xun?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Nona Guan Yinping?"

Aku bersender di tembok, "baik-baik saja..." jawabku malas. Dan Lu Xun melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil menatapku tidak yakin. "aku serius Lu Xun, dia baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Tapi ingat Zhu Ran, Nona Lianshi akan selalu mengecek keadaan Nona Guan Yinping. Aku harap kau tidak macam-macamnya dengannya karena kau berurusan dengan Nona Lianshi."

"Ya... ya... aku tahu, aku tahu." Aku berjalan mendahului Lu Xun, "aku ingin istirahat Lu Xun jadi, jangan ganggu aku." Aku segera memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku. Rindu rasanya melihat kamarku ini, padahal aku pergi berperang selama Seminggu tapi aku sudah sangat menantikan tempat tidurku yang nyaman ini.

Aku membuka pakaian atasanku dan kulempar ke dalam ranjang untuk di cuci, kulihat tubuhku ini penuh sekali dengan memar dan luka-luka yang kudapat saat pertempuran di Fan Castle. Apa lagi luka memar yang kudapat dari tendangan orang yang super kuat itu mungkin saja kekuatan kakinya setara dengan Ling Tong. "Sampai sekarang masih saja sakit.."

Kulihat ada sebuah baskom yang berisi air bersih, kugunakan untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan leherku. Aku melihat pantulan bayanganku di baskom berisi air tersebut.

" _Kau MONSTER!"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menarik nafas panjang lalu kuhembuskan secara perlahan, tenang Zhu Ran kau hanya kelelahan saja. Jika aku istirahat, pikiranku menjadi lebih jernih dan tenang. Ya, tenang.

' _Kau tidak ingin membunuhnya?'_

"Untuk apa aku harus membunuhnya.."

' _Akan sangat di sayangkan kau tidak membunuhnya. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain sedikit dengannya?'_

"Bermain, huh? Perempuan itu... memiliki wajah yang cantik, bibir merah, rambut yang panjang... dan... tubuh yang indah..."

' _Menarik sekali ya...'_

Menarik...

' _Aku tidak sabar kau bermain dengannya, hihihi...'_

 _Dia_ menghilang, _bayangannya_ menghilang dari pantulan air di baskom ini. "Hah..." kurebahkan diriku ini di tempat tidurku yang nyaman ini, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan mimpiku waktu aku tertidur di kapal. Apa lagi gadis itu "mungkin... suatu saat kau pasti akan menjadi milikku."

Mungkin.


End file.
